Brief Insanity
by Azhdeen
Summary: Where do facts go when they don't remain stuck in your head like they're supposed to?


Hello everybody, I'm going to be brief because I have to get back to studying, Hope you enjoy the fic. Feel free to criticize, it won't be digested until two days from now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Period.

The slight figure shifted restlessly, searching for a smooth spot on the tree to rest against. Finally he settled back, shoulders arching in a stretch as he yawned, tugging his head forward gently to remove any hair stuck to the tree. Smiling softly to himself at the quiet he settled back for a few hours of peaceful meditation, letting the soft murmur of the river ease the tension that forever bruised his soul. He raised his hands slightly, so that his eyes rested on the palms, coloring them with the ghost of the blood he had spilled. 

He blinked as a word shot through his brain, _erythrocite_? The distorted imagining faded under his confusion. Startled, he jumped slightly as more information trickled into his head, _norepinephrine_? His skin tingled, _thyroid response stimulus_, long strands of red waved frantically in the soft breeze as the small man leaped to his feet with the fluidity of motion that comes with a lifetime of martial arts training. 

A woman's nasal voice drills into his head like an unwelcome dagger, _muscle contractions are the result of a chain of cell signals that release Ca++ secondary messengers that induce the walking of small motor proteins and causes muscle shortening. _Kenshin desperately holds his hands to his ears trying to block out the droning voice, he spins swiftly and blinks dumbly as two pieces of a leaf fall to the ground, cleanly sliced in two. _Nerve impulses are summated at the axon hillock, they are the product of electrogenic depolarization caused by a change in ion ratios through ligand and voltage gated channels and the development of an electric potential. _

This time the sword is removed slowly, and flips back over his hand twice as he turns in a slow circle hands settling into place on the sword hilt, senses flared for the slightest movement, be it physical or mental. A whisper on his senses and his motions are finished almost finished before they are begin as he pants softly, a stab of fear glazing his eyes, pain lancing one of his arms from it's stiff hold on the sword as his eyes search for anything. _Anaerobic glycolyses, fermentation, occurs in muscle cells and white blood cells, derives 2 ATP from glucose in the absence of oxygen. _He swears softly at the gibberish droning through his head, taking a deep breath he dispells the jumpiness from his body, only to clench his fists as it continues unchecked, _Nitric Oxide, a secondary messenger that keeps levels of cGMP elevated in the blood, which induces smooth muscle relaxation. Originally used in a drug to relieve pressure on the human heart, side effects determined another use that made the inventors a lot more money than blood pressure medication ever could. _He hissed vehemently, his eyes narrowing in frustration at the continued onslaught of alien knowledge.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

She sighs in annoyance and stares at her cell biology notebook. This class would be the death of her, she didn't know where the information went, but it went in one ear and probably through a black hole leading to god only knew where. Rolling her eyes she absently brushed a few dark strands of hair from her eyes and back to their proper place behind her ear. Turning her attention back to the chemical formulas of the various amino acids, ears recalling the grating voice of the teacher as it drags her back to a previous lecture. _Tryosine, uncharged polar side chain, methyl group attached at the fourth position on an aromatic benzene ring, with a hydroxyl group attached at the 1st position. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Kenshin clutched his head desperately and shot off through the woods, a despairing wail echoing out of him, the haunting litany chasing doggedly at his heels, _Glutamic acid, acidic side chain, CH2-CH2-C with a double and single bonded Oxygen attached. _

This is for everyone else out there stuck in finals, enjoy.

Azhdeen


End file.
